Fiction or Reality?
by QuiteTheTrueLove
Summary: Captain Swan!Austenland AU! Based loosely on the final scene between Jane and Nobley. Long summary at the beginning of the story!


******Summary: **Emma Swan had always loved fairy tales since she was a little girl getting lost in stories about princesses and knights fighting with dragons. She had always dreamed of her own happy ending, but her own Prince Charming had never shown up at her door. One day she decides to participate in a immersive fairy tale experience, a role play that would allow her to live the stories she loved. But when emotions get out of control, and Emma can't differentiate fiction from reality, she decides to leave early. Not knowing that her happy ending is about to come after her.

* * *

''When I look at you, I feel certain of something.''

Emma's palm still burned from the kiss he had placed on her palm so many days ago. But it had been a lie, all of it. A play, scripted to be her very own immersive fairytale experience.

She had known that she would be surrounded by actors playing their parts. What Emma hadn't anticipated was how difficult it would be to seperate fiction from reality.

Like when she thought that Neal (the stable boy) was the only sincere person of all of them. She had been so stupid, conned by his charming smiles and compelling words. Even his kisses felt real to her. Emma had been sure that he could be her happy ending.

Then _he _had to say all these things to her. Captain Hook, or whatever his actual name was. The nephew of the woman who had orchestrated the whole thing. She didn't care, Emma never wanted to see him or any of these people again. She felt ashamed for believing their blatant lies, for letting herself play their dangerous game.

It had been fun until she and the fake pirate captain had shared an intimate moment at her bedroom door. When he had asked her to spend the following day with her before taking Emma's hand in his calloused ones, soft lips igniting her skin.

Her heart had stuttered in her chest when he said those words, his incredibly blue eyes filled with the kind of emotion that an allegedly pirate shouldn't possess. No one could act that well, that's what Emma had thought when she allowed herself to be conflicted by her own feelings.

But apparently he was a damn good actor, he had fooled her.

It was over now. Life was back to normal. Emma was back home, stuffing every single thing that reminded her of the fairy tales she had loved so much into trash bags. She couldn't bare it anymore, wouldn't let it remind her that happy endings didn't exist. Not for her.

A knock at her front door pulled Emma out of her pondering. She dropped the bag of Disney merchandise to open the door, and her jaw dropped when she saw the person standing on the other side.

''What are you doing here?'' Emma asked him as she took him in. She was seeing him in normal clothes for the first time. Gone was the pirate outfit, his long leather coat that had felt so soft under her fingertips and the fake hook that she had laughed at so many times.

Instead he was wearing black skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt and a black motorcycle jacket. He still had that roguish aura surrounding him.

Captain Hook cleaned up really nicely.

''You left this.'' He replied, handing her something. And this was when Emma realized that he was holding her storybook. A collection of fairytales, the one that had sparked her love for these stories so many years ago.

''Oh,'' Emma took the book out of his hands. ''You could just have mailed it.''

She felt so awkward. She didn't know how to behave around him without a script leading their words. But then again, she hadn't been the one to act in the first place. That had been all him.

''Of course, I could have mailed it.'' He repeated, seeming incredibly embarrassed by the fact that he just crossed the entire Atlantic to hand a book to her. Before she could even ask another question, he turned around and walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

For a moment, Emma was frozen. Completely confused by what just happened. Eventually she dropped the book on the table beside her and ran after him.

''You know, I wasn't going to ask for my money back or anything, so your aunt didn't have to send you all this way.'' She told him, stopping a couple feet in front of him.

''You think I'm here because of that?'' He asked her.

''Why else would you be here, Hook?'' She felt so ridiculous calling him that. ''What even is your name?''

''Killian Jones, and as I tried to tell you countless times before, I'm not an actor. And I'm not here because my aunt told me to.'' Killian said. ''I'm a musician. I only did it as a favor for my aunt.''

''That doesn't make this better at all.'' Emma said, turning around to go back into her apartment. But surprisingly Killian followed her, and suddenly he was in her apartment.

''Everything I told you was the truth!'' He exclaimed. ''I have fallen in-'' Emma interrupted him.

''Oh shut up! Even if you are telling the truth, you don't even know me. It was only a game.'' Emma didn't even notice when they got so close to each other. She could even see the specks of green in his eyes.

''It hadn't been a game to me. And I do know you. After all you're not that good of an actress.'' He teased her.

''Me?'' Emma suppressed a huff. ''I was a decent actress, but you on the other hand.''

Killian let out a gentle laugh, causing her heart to race.

''Come on, neither one of us was able to pretend. You told me that you left because you wanted something real, not a fairy tale. I'd like to believe that I am real.'' Killian said, and as he stood before her, Emma couldn't agree more.

''Is it possible that someone like me could make you happy? Would you let me try?'' He asked her.

When Emma said nothing, transfixed by the sincerity in his gaze, Killian took it as an ivitation to lean down and kiss her. But before his lips could meet hers, she turned away.

''Happy endings don't happen to me, this isn't-'' Killian followed her, his hand coming up to brush a strand of her hair from her cheek.

''You've got this all wrong.'' He cupped her face in his hands. ''Did ever consider even for a second that you are my happy ending?''

This time when he leaned in to kiss her, Emma let him. And Emma accepted, that happy endings could be real, and so much better than fiction.


End file.
